Light-emitting diodes of PLCC or SMD type suffer the following disadvantages.
With reference to FIG. 1 of the attached drawings, which shows a cross-sectional view of a conventional light-emitting diode, the conventional light-emitting diode, generally designated at 1, comprises a package body 11, a pair of conductive terminals 12 that is fixed to the package body, and an optic lens 13 formed on the package body. The package body 11 has an end surface 14, a circumferential surface 112 extending from the end surface 14, and a receptacle 111 receiving therein a light-emitting chip 15. As shown in the drawing, the optic lens 13 of the conventional light-emitting diode is only bonded to a central portion of the end surface 14 and therefore, the optic lens 13 and the package body 11 do not show sufficient bonding strength therebetween. Further, since the optic lens 13 is only bonded to the central portion of the end surface 14, the optic lens 13 is apparently of a diameter that is smaller than that of the package body 11, and this leads to poor optic performance of the conventional light-emitting diode 1. Further, since the optic lens 13 is only of a small diameter, it would be difficult to make angle adjustment through the optic lens 13. In addition, in coupling the optic lens 13 of the conventional light-emitting diode to the package body 11, in case that the diameter of the optic lens 13 is inadvertently made slightly enlarged, it often cause undesired overflow of bonding adhesive between the optic lens 13 and the package body 11. The excessive bonding adhesive may flow along the circumferential surface 112 of the package body 11 to stain the conductive terminals 12. Staining of adhesive on the conductive terminals 12 may cause troubles in application of tin, leading to poor performance of SMT (Surface Mount Technology) operation.
Thus, the present invention aims to provide an improved light-emitting diode that overcomes the above discussed drawbacks of the known light-emitting diodes.